Evidence-Based Conclusions
by DexSave
Summary: The fundamental problem with evidence-based conclusions is that they are not bulletproof. In the lab, scientists do their best to control the environment for their experiment. In the real world, variables that one may not have even been aware of change. When that happens, everything you thought you knew may prove to be wrong. There are benefits to having Supergirl on the payroll.


"Lena, you wanted to see me?"

Growing up in the Luthor household instilled upon Lena the importance of pleasantries; however, she'd always found them to be tedious on the best of days. The moment she'd stepped out on her own, she'd altered the way in which she addressed people. She found that jumping immediately to the topic at hand helped to prevent distractions.

"James, yes. I wanted to give you a heads up on a Catco exclusive that's going to put our publication in the hands of every adult in national city."

She couldn't help the way her lips curled at the edges. Luthors are quite fond of victory.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Her grin evolves into a full-blown smirk. She wants to bury the lead in this conversation, keep him on the ropes and have him guess. However cruel it may be there's a thrill that comes with having knowledge and choosing how and when to share it. I will not be Mother playing cat and mouse games with my employees.

"Catco has an ex-member of the Reymount administration willing to go on record and discuss the scandal."

She analyzes his body language. Mr. Olsen likes to believe that he has an excellent poker face. He wouldn't have lasted a minute in her family home. It's his eyes that give it away, they widen slightly. Shock. She had been surprised when her source had reached out via email as well. After a thorough vetting, she'd accepted the source as truthful. She didn't believe in luck; however, it was fortunate that he had chosen Catco for his exclusive. Due to the dangerous nature of collusion between the National City local government with a criminal syndicate and the local police, any other organization would have been placed in a difficult position. Risking the wellbeing of one of their reporters for the scope of a lifetime.

"Lena, that's...that's huge!"

She can see the doubts running through his mind. He runs his hands over his head before looking back at her, waiting for additional details.

"It is. While he is willing to go on the record with a member of Catco media, his condition is that we will provide all of the documentation to the public and make sure that no one can cover it up."

"He's worried about the police?"

I can count the number of people that I trust in National City on one hand and I'm on a first name basis with half of NCPD at this point. Shaking her head Lena frowns, paranoia comes with the Luthor name. She can't help but wonder how much is a result of her biological connection to Lionel Luthor and how much is a result of her environment. The classic nature versus nurture without the nuance of how they can interact with one another. Shaking her head she focuses back in on James. The police.

"Well, I can't say I blame him. You've seen how many people Lex has been able to corrupt into attacking innocents. Police are people too. It's senseless how society tries to either condemn them or deify them, both extremes can be dangerous."

James frowns as he starts to put the pieces that she'd laid out for him. She can see that he's beginning to realize that if they can't trust NCPD the situation becomes far more dangerous. It is completely unethical to send in a reporter. Unless we so happen to have one that's bulletproof, but you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Mr. Olsen?

"How deep does this go?"

That was the million dollar question that she'd already sent one of their best reports to snuff out. If she hadn't assessed with ninety percent certainty that said journalist was Supergirl she would have passed the information directly to a police contact that she did trust. She hadn't taken over Catco just to risk the lives of her employees chasing down the truth. She wouldn't allow anyone on her payroll to take unnecessary risks a notion that mother will never understand.

"We'll know soon enough. In the meantime do you know anything about the little moral problem in the art department."

There's really nothing more to talk about until she hears back from Kara. The art department though, she'd heard of one of her employees throwing a tantrum until bullying IT into providing him with a license for software that had a free equivalent.

"Ha no, everything's fine. It was a mistake with the software licensing. Steve Johnson from accounting had been given the application through group policy when it should have gone to Steve Johnson on my team."

She narrows her eyes. It doesn't surprise her that James Olsen would lie to her to protect someone that he values. Nevertheless, she still feels a tinge of disappointment at the deceit. She'd thought that he was starting to respect her position at Catco and more so that they were edging toward friendship.

Feelings aside, she frowns as she begins assessing the situation. She'd spoken with IT and HR. His explanation was accurate but incomplete. Steve had originally been informed of their policy to use the free software whenever possible to save on costs. The mixup with names had only occurred after their newest helpdesk employee had escalated the ticket to his supervisor due to a barrage of constant emails and phone calls. Normally something of this nature should never require escalation to her level but the employee had been a referral from Winn and she'd wanted to check in on how he was fitting in at Catco. When she'd noticed that he had a ticket that was two weeks old alarm bells had gone off. Still the incident has been resolved.

It seems that Mr. Olsen has a handle on this. I can certainly have HR monitor the situation and ensure that should the employee in question behave in such a manor again corrective action will be taken.

"It sounds as if the situation has been resolved."

James let's out a breath that he'd been holding and he smiles up at Lena.

"Steve's a good guy, really, but sometimes he-"

Lena's mind doesn't process any sound after that. Instead, her eyes are locked on the clock. Seven thirty-three? I should have a text message. I didn't hear my phone go off. I specifically made sure that it was not on vibrate to ensure that I wouldn't miss her check-in.

"What's wrong?"

Tearing her eyes away from the clock Lena can feel James' eyes on her as she rushes to her desk. I'm sure she's fine. There are countless possibilities for why she might not have reported in.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt you but I do need to check my phone."

She'd made Kara promise to call or text after the meeting. She'd lectured in great detail that she was responsible for Catco employees and that in no uncertain terms would she hesitate to the police. The one officer that I trust.

"Expecting a call?"

Lena nods absentmindedly as her hand wraps around her phone. The fingerprint scanner in the back unlocks the device instantly and she's searching.

"That or a text."

Come on Supergirl.

"Is this part of your big scoop?"

James attempts to keep his voice level however his pitch fluctuates higher than normal and out of her periphery Lena catches that his arms are crossed and he's leaning forward. She's aware of his friendship with Superman and she's sure that if Kara Danvers is Supergirl, James Olsen knows. You shouldn't sound quite so worried about our bulletproof friend and yet, you do.

"If it were, are you as close to Supergirl as Kara seems to be? Her services might be required."

She throws the line out as a bait and his shoulders hunch before he straightens shifting his hands behind his back.

"I don't think she'll be able to help us right now but I do have some friends that might be able to. Why? What's going on?"

That's less than promising. There are plenty of reasons for her to not have checked in yet. It was supposed to be just a transfer of information but knowing Kara they very well could be discussing the merits of brightly colored cardigans.

She can feel the weight of James staring at her.

"It's Kara, she hasn't checked in."

Her stomach is starting to turn. She registers the physiological response to her worry and doubt clouds her face. I'm right. For the love of god, one of the first things that she said to me was that she flew to my office on a bus.

"Kara?"

He's panicking. Anyone with ears would catch the way his pitch fluctuates. His body language changes completely and he's leaning in towards her every muscle tense.

"She went to interview my source. He insisted that they meet at a secluded location in National City for his own protection. She was supposed to check in at exactly seven thirty."

"It's seven forty-five. Lena, where were they meeting?"

She's started quickly striding towards the door of her office while texting her driver to meet them downstairs. The sound of James's heavy footfalls eliminates any need for her to check that he is following her.

"A warehouse off of Fourth and Sixteenth street."

Waiting in front of the elevator is the absolute last thing that she wants to be doing. Logically she knows that it is the fastest way down. Still, her skin is crawling at the notion of being still when someone she loves is in danger. She needs confirmation that Kara is alright because her doubt on if her best friend is Supergirl has grown from ten percent to forty in the last ten minutes. James arrives seconds after her, his phone in hand.

"You should call the police."

Obvisouly. Lena is planning on calling the very detective that arrested her, Maggie Sawyer, as soon as they land on the ground floor. She had no desire to lose her connection in her elevator.

"I will on the way"

James nods and the second the doors open he's matching her pace to enter.

"I'm coming with you."

She doesn't respond verbally. James Olsen is one of Kara's closest friends. He is welcome to come as long as he doesn't act as a hindrance in locating their missing reporter. Regardless of sentiment, she has no intention of waiting for him if he is unable to match pace. Something has happened to Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor will stop at nothing until she has her back, safe and sound.

* * *

Obviously, I don't own Supergirl...

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Drop a review and let me know what yo


End file.
